


Whatever he's saying, he's lying!

by aleclightnerd



Series: Malec Drabbles [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightnerd/pseuds/aleclightnerd
Summary: Alec wakes up to find a demon in his living room.





	Whatever he's saying, he's lying!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: malcolm-faede asked: Can you write Malec and 10? That’d be amazing!  
> 10: “Whatever he’s saying, he’s lying!”  
> warnings: none, just some demon chilling in the living room. and hints of sexual things. but nothing real tbh.  
> summary: alec wakes up to find a demon in his living room. 
> 
> Writing prompt written for anon in 2015. Originally published on my tumblr. “Whatever he’s saying, he’s lying!” + malec  
> Prompt from http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/127959665439/15-writing-prompts-dialog

Alec woke up, his head feeling heavier than usual. He hadn’t gotten many hours of sleep. He had come home late after a hunt, accidentally woken Magnus up and, well, let’s not get into details, but it had taken a while before they actually went to sleep. He sighed and turned around in bed, expecting to see Magnus’s peaceful face there. But the space beside him was empty. Puzzled, he sat up to watch the clock on the nightstand. It wasn’t even eight yet. Magnus had no reason to be up this early, and even if he did, Alec should have heard him drop stuff in the kitchen and swearing loudly. That’s what he usually did those mornings he had to get up early, at least.

Alec sighed and rolled out of bed. His bare feet felt felt cold when they were not hidden beneath the blanket any more. He walked towards the living room, and stopped at the sight that met him. Magnus had summoned a demon. A demon, who at this very moment, was reading a paper that Magnus must have handed over to it. Them, Alec corrected himself. Demons weren’t things, they were… demons. Which didn’t make it easier to see them as living actual individuals.

“Good morning, sleepy head!” the demon cheered when they noticed him.

“Where’s Magnus?” Alec asked, not in the mood for talking to a demon.

“Oh, he went and got some candles. He needed more to whatever this is,” the demon said and pointed towards the corners of the room. Alec took a look around and noticed how many lit candles there were.  
“By the angel, he can’t leave the house without anyone looking after the candles,” Alec muttered, remembering the many times that Jace or Izzy had lit candles in the institute and almost burned it down.

“Ehhm,” the demon said. “I am here, and that’s enough, thank you.”

Alec threw them a quick eye before making his way towards the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine. The coffee machine that Magnus had bought for him. Alec felt a bit special, actually. Not that a coffee machine really meant anything in particular, but to Alec, it did. It was a simple sign of love and a way to make him feel at home at Magnus’s loft. It was a really great present.

He waited in the kitchen while the coffee machine was on, not wanting to go out there and face the demon. Why hadn’t Magnus just magically made some candles show up instead of leaving the loft to go buy some? Alec sighed and poured the coffee that now was ready into a cup.

“Hey!” the demon called from the other room. “Sweetie, could you give me the fashion magazine over there?”

Alec walked into the living room with the cup in his hand, knowing that he could not ignore the demon.

“What magazine?” Alec asked and looked at the pile of magazines on the coffee table. Magnus didn’t always read these magazines, but he always bought them, and saved them in a pile until the moment he actually read them.

The demon pointed, making gestures at the pile. “The blue one. No, not that one! Yes, that’s it.”

Alec knew better than to hand objects to demons, but Magnus had this pile in the living room so that his clients could read them, if they wanted to. And really, the demon already had a magazine, so it wasn’t like he was doing something that Magnus hadn’t done already.

He tossed the magazine to them, and the demon catched it with a wide smile.  
“There aren’t enough of these where I live,” they said, smiling. “You know, shadowhunter boy, that your pretty boyfriend is planning something,” the demon said, a smug smile on their face.

“Is that why you are here?” Alec asked, interested. He did not always take interest in Magnus’s business, usually they were about people with personal problems, which meant that it had nothing to do with Alec or the Clave. But sometimes he caught a glimpse of the magic that Magnus was involved in, and it always amazed him.

“Ugh, I really hope not,” the demon said and wrinkled their nose. “It is a sort of.. personal plan, I’d imagine,” they continued, winking at Alec as if he would understand what they were trying to say.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, taking a sip from the coffee cup.

“Look at the calendar, darling. Saying you something?” the demon asked. Alec threw a glance at the calendar on the wall. It had pictures of plants on it, not exactly a hot silent brothers calendar, but it did its job. Before Alec could figure out what was so special about the date the door opened and Magnus came in, carrying bags filled with what would have to be hundreds of candles, if it were only candles in them.

“Whatever he’s saying, he’s lying!” Magnus said when he saw Alec and the demon.

“I don’t really have a gender, Bane,” the demon muttered and flicked page in the magazine. No one listened to them, though.

“So you are not planning something?” Alec asked with a teasingly tone, suddenly realising what was special about the date. “Nothing, nothing at all, figuring it’s the anniversary of our first date?” Magnus looked at him, a surprised expression at his face.

“I didn’t think you would remember that, actually,” he said, placing the bags on the floor. Alec could see how something that definitely not was a candle fall out of it.

“How could I forget,” Alec said. “It was a pretty great first date.” He smiled at Magnus and walked over to him and kissed him. Magnus’s lips tasted of mint, and Alec knew that his tasted of coffee. They melted into each other, forgetting the presence of a third individual in the room.

“Can I go now?” the demon asked, sounding disgusted by their make out session.  
“You’re free to go,” Magnus said and snapped his fingers.

“Can I keep the magazine?” the demon asked, disappearing before Magnus could answer them.

“So, what’s in that bag?” Alec asked curiously.  
“You’ll have to wait and see tonight,” Magnus answered, pressing his lips against Alec’s once more.


End file.
